Inuzuka Mikuzi
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Mizuki 'Character Last Name' Inuzuka 'IMVU Username' EssenceOfVixen 'Nickname (optional)' Wolf Child 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' ''12/09/194 AN '''Gender female 'Ethnicity' Yonshigakurian 'Height' '' 4'9"'' 'Weight' 84 lbs 'Blood Type' B 'Occupation' genin shinobi 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliation' Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status' ((Most likely "Single" for new joining Academy Students.)) 'Personality' Mizuki: she can be sweet, kind,caring,easily mislead, shy but also quick temperd if pushed the wrong way. her claws take after her mother the wolf beast Hina Inuzuka who died when Mizuki was just 7 years old, her father decided to teach her the willings of her clan, she has a wolf pup called sumi and is usually on her own playing with the pup. finding out why her mother died is exactly why Mizuki decided on being a ninja, she became obsessed with the idea that there is a mystery behind it and is determind to solve it. '' 'Behaviour' ''calm quiet and quite shy reserved more to herself but easy to approch '' 'Nindo (optional) ( nothing atm) '' 'Summoning ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' Inuzuka Clan Clan of the wolves ( dont exactly know much else :/) 'Ninja Class ' Academy student 'Element One' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option.)) 'Element Two' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. Minato Namikaze for example had only one chakra element.)) 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one...)) 'Strengths' copy cat : can copy any look with her own style 'Weaknesses' easily misslead and has trouble grasping teamwork ( because of her shyness she tends not to put in words and just follows everyone else) 'Chakra colour' Green 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Your known Jutsu. ((If you're joining as an Academy Student you will know no Jutsu, but over time you will learn new jutsu such as the Clone Technique and Body Replacement technique, you do not need to fill this field in if you do not wish to.)) 'Allies' Yonshigakure 'Enemies' Your enemies, rivals or bullies. {C ((Feel free to make up a name of a bully in your class or of older age then you.)) 'Background Information' ( a work in progress not able to think up to much lol ) 'Roleplaying Library' ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))